A technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel.
Conventionally, a lens barrel has been known, in which a position of a lens group is adjustable. As one of the lens barrels of this type, there is a lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-008802. The lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-008802 includes a first frame holding lenses, a second frame in which the first frame is housed, and a third frame in which the second frame is housed. Drive force driving such frames is transmitted from the third frame to the second frame through a second cam mechanism, and then is transmitted from the second frame to the first frame through a first cam mechanism. Each of the first and second cam mechanisms includes a cam follower and a cam groove to be engaged with the cam follower. Each of the cam grooves of the first and second cam mechanisms has a predetermined locus. The first frame moves in an optical axis direction according to shapes of the cam grooves of the first and second cam mechanisms.